You Can Only Hide For So Long
by Hogwartsgirl28
Summary: Draco keeps trying to run from it all to protect the woman he loves. But what if this woman doesn't want him to leave her and he doesn't want to leave her really.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic and an idea was just floating around in my head so I decided to finally make a story with it. I am terrible at spelling and grammar so I'm sorry if here are first 10 or so chapters will be flashbacks leading up to the first scene. Weirdly enough I thought of the concept in an English lesson reading the play A View from the Bridge but anyway on with the story. Please read and review it will motivate me to continue!

 **Chapter One**

 _Ginny's POV_

'OPEN THE DOOR! MISS WEASLEY IN THE NAME OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC YOU ARE REQUIRED TO OPEN THIS DOOR!'

I wake with a start trying to work out why I think I heard shouting at my door.

'THIS IS THE AUROR DEPARTMENT! MISS WEASLEY YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE WILL HAVE TO, UNDER MINISTRY LAW, BLAST IT OPEN!'

Suddenly it hit me, looking to the left I realised why they were here. I needed to get the sleeping man in my bed out of this flat immediately.

 _The Yule Ball, Christmas Day, 1994_

Neville is fun. We're friends. But he cannot dance. My feet hurt like hell and everyone is treating me like I'm a baby. Ron has already come over four times and asked if I want to go to bed! It's only 10:15!Luna and Colin are both off somewhere dancing with the foreign students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang leaving me alone at our ice table in the corner. Luna promised she would stay with me, so much for 'single ladies sticking together'. I dreamed tonight would be magical and perhaps a certain black-haired, drop dead gorgeous Seeker would ask me to dance and we would twirl and laugh the night away. He would walk me back to the dormitory, ask me out, and kiss me goodnight. Not any old kiss though, one full of passion and feeling. Not the case. Oh no he's too busy drooling over Cho Chang that fake, annoying, smug..

'My, my Weaselette. Glower and harder and you're face may be stuck like that.' Sneers a familiar, unwelcome voice.

Great. Malfoy. As if my evening could get any worse the amazing bouncing ferret appears.

'Oh, shut up Ferret boy.. If you came over to piss me off congratulations you've succeeded. Now bog off.' I am not in the mood for his taunting.

'I only came over to ask for a dance, but I'll just go ask Chang if you don't want to.' He smirks.

'Me?' I let out an undignified squeak and blush so my face is as red as my hair.

'Consider it you're lucky day.' Malfoy drawled.

For some strange reason, probably just so he doesn't ask Cho, I agree. I allow him to take my hand and lead me onto the crystal dance floor. There was one key difference between Neville and Malfoy. Malfoy can dance. His natural rhythm is amazing and he seems to know all the steps perfectly. He twirls me around effortlessly, doesn't step on my feet once and I feel like a princess. He lifts me as if I weigh nothing and places me down so gently I feel light as a feather. I never dreamed I would actually enjoy dancing with this prick. I even smile once or twice. He leads the dance with an air of sophistication and acts like a true gentleman. He looks down at me and I realise how I had never noticed that his eyes were so grey they were almost silver. I could see how other girls claimed to get lost in them. A Weasley dancing civilly and by choice with a truly is a Christmas miracle. But all to soon the music stops and our dance is over.

'Would you like some punch?' He asks softly. This took me by surprise, I thought I was just having one dance then it would be back to his bullying and obnoxious ways.

I nod unable to talk after that magical moment we just had.

Holy Merlin! I just thought I had a magical moment with Malfoy! What has gotten into me! He turns and walks off to get us drinks but I can't stay here with him. I run holding up my dress as I go. I see Parvati and Lavender in the corridor but I don't stop to say hello. I have to get as far away from that slimy blond prat as I can. I stop in a courtyard and lean against the cold stone pillar, breathing hard. I don't even notice the temperature which is well below freezing because I'm still too flushed and Someone lets out a laugh from the shadows behind me, I spin around almost falling in my heels and see Blaise Zabini. Malfoy's friend. Luna described him perfectly as tall, dark, devilishly handsome and knows it. Spectacular.

'Don't worry Weaselette, I don't bite. I just came to see if you were ok after abandoning my friend on the dance floor. Probably the first woman to run away from Draco.'

'Why are you Slytherin's so obsessed with me tonight?!' I glare at him as hard as I can.

'We notice things others may not see. Such as you.' Blaise said shrugging.

'Why me?.'

'You want the honest answer?' He says.

'Yes..'

'You seem like fun, your brother and his little trio all treat you like some fragile child and we want to get to know you.' He replies bluntly.

'Who's we? The whole of Slytherin house or just you and you prat of a friend?'

'He's not really a prat Weaselette , surely after that dance you know that. But yes just me and Draco, or you can call us the Slytherin Princes' he says winking.

'I'll give you a chance but no way am I calling you that Zabini.' I laugh rolling my eyes.

'It's Blaise. Seeing as we are friends now Weaselette.'

' So I have to call your first name but I'm stuck as Weaselette!' I cry indignantly.

'It could always be Red.' Holding out his arm

'You're impossible.' I giggle as I take it and let him lead me back inside.

After that day we became fast friends. It became common to see the two Slytherin princes hanging out with me. Ron was furious and sent owl after owl to our parents but stopped instantly after Mum said a lovely howler telling him to 'leave Ginny and her friends alone.' The two Slytherin boys soon became my best friends, Blaise was like another brother to me but with Draco there always seemed something more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Sadly I am not J K Rowling.

(I know I forgot for the first chapter, I don't own anything from Harry Potter in that either)

Author note: This probably sounds pathetic but within a couple of hours someone favourited this story and I was so happy, it genuinely made my day. I'm so pathetic lol. However nobody reviewed so *hint hint* that would make me even happier. Anyway on to the next chapter….

 **Chapter Two**

 _Draco's POV_

 _Hogwarts, Early June, 1995_

I am more than shocked when Gin asks me and Blaise to stay at her house over the holidays and be there for her birthday. Our families have been feuding for years but something inside of me warmed when she said she wanted to spend her birthday with me. However I know my father would never let me go, my mother is kind and caring but trapped under my fathers thumb. If he wasn't around maybe I could go. But that's not how things are.

'I'm busy.'

'You told me last week you were going to be so bored this summer because you were doing nothing.' Ginny's glare makes me feel instantly guilty.

'Plans change. And I highly doubt your precious Michael would like you spending your birthday with the _big bad death eater_ as he likes to call me.' I glare back challenging her to reply.

She explodes. 'THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM AND YOU KNOW IT! EVER SINCE WE STARTED DATING YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE EVEN MORE OF A PRICK THAN USUAL AND I'M SICK OF IT! SORRY FOR THINKING MY BEST FRIEND WOULD WANT TO SEE ME ON MY BIRTHDAY! Blaise I'm going back to my dorm to go do my Arithmancy I'll see _you_ at dinner.'

'Drake, was that really necessary. You could have just told her the truth.' Blaise already knows why I lied, he's freakishly perceptive.

'You know it was, I can't have her in danger.'

'He Who Must Not Be Named is not back. She's perfectly fine, you're just jealous.' Blaise smirks like a complete prat.

'Jealous?! Are you kidding me!' The look I give him would make a first year piss themselves.

'I see the way you look at her, so does Corner. Why doesn't he mind me hanging with Gin but hates you doing just that.' It's like he can read my bloody mind.

'Shut your mouth Zabini or I'll shut it for you.' I need to get away from this prat so he will drop the subject, I'll go back to the dorm.

I hear his stupid laughter following me as I stride away trying to get back to Slytherin as fast as possible. Once back at the dorm I look around and thank Merlin nobody else is here. I hate sharing, Mother calls me selfish but I like my privacy. Flopping onto my emerald bed I think about what Blaise said. It's true that Ravenclaw git Corner doesn't want me near his girlfriend, maybe because of my reputation as a womaniser flirting with girls left right and centre or because he thinks I'm a death eater. But deep down I realised maybe Blaise was right. Did he know how much I cared about Ginny? I see how much it's upsets her for me and her boyfriend to not to get on so if we stop being friends surely her pathetic boyfriend won't get so pissy with her. I know pushing her away would hurt her but it's definitely the right thing. She won't get hurt as much this way. The door bangs open and a whistling Blaise strolls in.

'What's up with you, you miserable git' Instantly he can tell something's up.

'None of your business.'

'It is if it involves our favourite red head. As her unofficial 7th brother it's my business.'

Prat. 'I'm doing what's best for her.'

He rolls his eyes at me and sighs, 'Drake for gods sake. Stop pushing away everyone who cares about you. You know this will hurt her more than anything, she really cares about you.'

There's no way she cares about a git like me as more than a friend. 'She has a goddam boyfriend.'

'If he's such a bad boyfriend why don't you let her know.'

'She loves him. I heard her tell Looney and Creepy Creevey yesterday.' Reliving the moments I heard her say she loved that ungrateful, pathetic prat were some of the worst moments of my life.

He doesn't bother to tell me off for insulting Gin's friends. 'Oh Drake…'

'Leave it Zabini. I don't need pity, we are just friends.' He gets up and walks out. He knows I hate being pitied.

A few hours later I get up and head to dinner, immediately spotting Blaise I sidle over trying to keep a calm façade whilst hiding the sorrow knowing how much pain I was about to cause. I hear footsteps running towards me, and turn to see the one girl I was trying to get out of my mind running towards Blaise and I tears streaming down her face. All thoughts of abandoning her are wiped from my mind. I grab her arm, not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to swing her around.

'Come on, we can go to the Room of Requirements and talk, you don't need those harpies listening in.' I shoot a glare at Millicent Bullstrode and Tracey Davies, who were currently highly amused by Ginny's tears . Blaise shovels down one last mouthful then gets up and follows. His sister figure is crying her eyes out and all he can think about is food. We reach the corridor outside the Room of Requirement so I grab Ginny's hand and shut my eyes.

'We need somewhere to talk.'

A door appears before us just as Blaise dashes around the corner. I roll my eyes and pull Ginny through the door and Blaise jogs to catch up. As soon as we enter Blaise starts laughing hysterically and all I can do is stare.

'Why, why is this, funny?' Ginny says between sobs.

Suddenly I snap out of shock and look at the deep midnight blue room and open my mouth to reply,

'This is an exact replica of Drayke's bedroom my dear.' Bloody Zabini has to make things weird.

Then surprisingly Ginny gives a slight chuckle but then just continues to sob. I half carry her to one of the blue sofas and set her down not removing my arms from around her.

'What's wrong angel?' I can't sit here and hear her sobs much longer it's horrible.

'I went to, go find him, and and…' she breaks off, sobbing into my chest.

'Gin, what's wrong?' Blaise looks genuinely concerned.

'He was, he was, kissing that bloody slut…' Another wave of tears.

'What the hell is going on.' She can sense how mad I am, my whole body tenses up. Unlike Blaise and I, Ginny rarely swears so something pretty damn serious must have happened.

'I went, to tell him, that I, loved him and ask him, to my, my birthday party. And he was kissing, that slut, Hannah, Hannah Abbott.'

'Who kissed Hannah Abbott?' Blaise is a bloody prat, way to make the situation worse.

'Michael.' She's crying buckets now.

I'm furious, 'I swear to God once you're ok I'm going to go find that unworthy prick and…'

'NO! Drake please I can't have you in detention, not when I need you.' My heart is about to burst.

'Fine, fine he had better thank his lucky stars.' We calm her down a bit and she proceeds to fall asleep still snuggled into my chest.

I did break his nose later that week. The prat deserved it. Luckily my threats were very persuasive in making sure he didn't tell a teacher and I didn't end up in detention. Ginny knows it was me but spared me a lecture. I think she is secretly rather pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Sad times.

Author Note: I'm so sorry this took so long, I've had so much homework and had to write an essay for this horrible thing called coursework. I'm really sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes as I've said before it's not exactly my forte. Ginny's birthday will be split into two chapters. This chapter I would like to dedicate to my 3 amazing reviewers, Gin, tryntee13 and MissJodie.

 **Chapter Three**

 _Ginny's POV_

 _The Burrow, August 11_ _th_ _, 1995_

I wake up to a face full of sunshine. I really need to fix my curtains. Looking around bleary eyed I spot my calendar with a big red circle around today, it takes a minute for me to remember why. ITS MY BIRTHDAY! I jump out of bed, although it's comfy I want presents. I look at my Holyhead Harpies clock by my bed and realise that it's almost 10 in the morning. Mum let me have a lie in. Thinking of Mum, I smell her special birthday pancakes wafting up the stairs. Then my stomach grumbles. I sprint downstairs two at a time and there is my Mum, my Daddy and all 6 of my brothers. Even Bill and Charlie.

'OMG! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE COMING UNTIL THIS EVENING! HOW DID YOU GET TIME OFF!' I scream launching myself into my two eldest brothers arms.

'Gin, calm down you know I couldn't miss my favourite sibling's birthday!' Charlie ruffles my bed hair,

'Gin, I've missed you you need to come visit me more.' Bill tells me ignoring the indignant cries from the twins and Ron at Charlie's comment. Percy doesn't seem to care.

Mom dishes out her amazing homemade pancakes, I end up eating 10. Usually I would have 7 at an absolute maximum but my brothers egged me on and Bill gives me a sickle as a reward. I feel so full I could be sick. I look up at clock and see it reads 11:15 and ask my Mum, 'What time are Blaise and Draco getting here?'

Giving Ron and the twins glares as they huff and sigh and roll their eyes at my question she says, 'The boys will be here at midday.' Turning to my brothers she continues, 'They are polite young men so I expect you to treat them decently and show that you have manners. Do you understand?'

Even Bill and Charlie look slightly scared. I introduced Draco and Blaise to Mum at the station and both of them turned their charm on and my Mum now adores them. I give everyone a hug before running off upstairs, I only have 45 minutes to look presentable.

Once back in my room I notice a green package on my bed. Immediately I can tell it's from Blaise, he loves giving me green things. I pick up the label and it says, 'Something for you to wear today, you get to open my gift early!' I chuckle to myself and tear off the Slytherin paper. Inside is the most beautiful emerald silk sundress I've ever seen. It's got a sweetheart neckline, two straps to hold it up, it is pulled in at the waist and the skirt falls just above the knee. Realising I only have 30 minutes now I run to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 _Draco's POV_

This is risky. Potter says He Who Must Not Be Named is back. I asked my father but he won't tell me. We are about to go to Ginny's for her birthday, this trip has been very carefully planned. My mother is taking me to Blaise's. His mother will take us to Ginny's. If anyone asks I am staying at Blaise's house with him and his mother. My father cannot find out that Ginny is my friend or who knows what he will do to her when he is mad at me.

'Draco darling, we need to set off for Zabini Manor.' Mother was originally against the idea of me going to the Burrow but after meeting Ginny at the station at the end of term she almost instantly changed her mind. She hasn't shut up about how wonderful and beautiful she is since that day.

'Coming mother.'

Blaise's mother, Carina, answers the door. She is tall and willowy, with dark skin and is often described as hauntingly beautiful. Blaise has inherited her high cheekbones, thick eyelashes and deep brown eyes.

'Narcissa my dear, I would ask you to stay but we will be departing once Blaise decides to grace us with his presence.' She rolls her eyes, but in a loving way.

'Don't worry Lucius expects me back almost instantly.' I don't miss the hint of irritation in her voice but don't question it. 'Goodbye Draco, wish Ginevra happy birthday from me and try and enjoy yourself.'

'Yes mother.' A few moments later a giddy Blaise runs into the room.

'Hello Mrs Malfoy.' He flashes a charming smile at my mother.

'Blaise dear, please call me Narcissa. Mrs Malfoy makes me feel old.' He nods and after bestowing one last smile at me, my mother glides from the room and I hear the familiar crack signalling that she has apparated home. A few minutes later Blaise and I are in front of his fancy fireplace waiting for his mother to bring the floo powder.

'Drayke there's no need to be scared, I won't let the fierce lions hurt you.' He pouts out me the stupid git.

'I'm not scared you bloody prat.'

'Or are you scared that you're going to embarrass yourself in front of a stunning red head.'

Two can play this game. 'I'll let Ronald know that you have your eye on him.'

Before he can reply Carina enters the room holding a small black pot full of floo powder. I volunteer to go first so stepping up to the fireplace, I take a handful of the powder and clearly say, 'The Burrow.'

I heard Mrs Weasley before I saw her. 'Oh Draco dear, it's lovely to see you!'

Stepping out of the fireplace I glance around seeing Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins and two boys I assume have to be Bill and Charlie, the eldest.

'Hello Ma'am. Thank you for letting me stay here.'

'No worries dear. Anyway you've met my husband Arthur,' I shake his hand firmly giving him a smile he fully returns. 'You know Fred and George from school,' They each give me a polite nod that I return. 'And this is Bill and Charlie, my eldest two.' I shake both of their hands. They both appear to be sizing me up but both are welcoming.

'Where's Blaise dear.' Mrs Weasley's voice snaps me back to reality.

And as if on cue with a bunch of green flames my prat of a best friend appears.

'Sorry to keep you waiting, I was saying goodbye to my mother.' Flashing his most charming smile.

'Don't worry, Bill, will you show the boys to the room they will be staying in.'

Bill grins at us and motions for us to follow him. We climb the fragile looking stairs until we reach the second floor. On the left there is a worn looking brown door which Bill points to, 'You'll be staying in there, it was Charlie's old room.'

'Thanks, but where is he staying?' I didn't want to impose.

'In my room, don't worry we've it a lot before you're not imposing.' I smile gratefully whilst he continues, 'Dump your stuff and come down, hopefully Gin will finally be ready. Between you and me I've never seen her make such an effort with her appearance.'

Bill cracks a smile before heading back to the kitchen leaving Blaise and I in stitches.

'What the hell took you so long Zabini, I know you weren't saying goodbye.' I shoot him a glare as we unpack our things.

'Just letting you get to know the in laws.' He smirks with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Hahaha, so not funny. Anyway let's head downstairs and see if Gin is ready to grace us with her presence.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. I never have and never will :(

Author note: I am so so so so sorry for not updating in ages. I have been way busier than I thought I would be and got writers block halfway through the chapter so I offer my most sincere apologies to anyone who wanted me to update. Anyway on with chapter four….

 **Chapter Four**

 _Draco's POV_

 _The Burrow, August 11_ _th_ _, 1995_

We have been downstairs for a good 10 minutes before Mrs Weasley gets fed up and goes upstairs to chase Ginny. I hear a muffle shout of, 'Mum I'm coming calm down!' and smirk until I see the smug, amused look Blaise is giving me. I really hate that prat sometimes. I'm too busy glaring at him to notice that she has arrived downstairs. She looks stunning. I swear I've died and gone to heaven and Ginny is an archangel.

'Hey guys!' She runs up to us and gives us each a hug, my hug lasts longer than Zabini's.

'I see you like the dress.' Dammit. Of course Blaise gives her a gorgeous dress which she looks stunning in. 'It has a charm on it so it will grow to fit you as you grow older.'

'It's a truly stunning dress Blaise, it's so kind of you to get something so beautiful!' Mrs Weasley cries, 'Isn't it Ginny.'

'Yes it is. Thanks so much Blaise but I hope you didn't spend all your money on it.' She flashes him a smile and all I can think is how much I wish she was smiling at me. This girl has turned me into a complete sap. Then it hits me. Standing in the wooden doorframe of her kitchen. I realise. I fancy her. Blaise was right. Oh holy mother of Morgana. I fancy Ginevra Weasley. My father's enemies only daughter. Who considers me as only a friend. I'm screwed.

Mrs Weasley turns to leave but says, 'There are some brooms in the shed and the orchard is empty if you want to go flying dears.'

Ginny smiles at her mother before turning back to us. She must have noticed the worried look on my face as she comes over and asks, 'Drake, are you alright you look worried.'

I can't be with her even if she wanted me to be. I have to cut ties. After her birthday, I can't ruin her day. 'Yeh I'm fine. Mother wishes you a happy birthday. She really likes you.' A faint blush rises in her cheeks and she looks up at me under her lashes.

'My mum loves you. Between you and me she hasn't stop talking about you since you met her.' She giggles.

'Soooooooo, do you two lovebir- um I mean you two lovely people want to go for a fly or not?' I really hate Blaise sometimes.

 _Ginny's POV_

After two hours flying I remember that the party starts soon so I traipse inside followed by the Slytherin Princes. I run upstairs telling the boys to look presentable whilst I go fix my hair and makeup and get some shoes to go with this dress.

My straighteners are gone. It has to be today. They might be in the bathroom actually. I run downstairs and reach the bathroom. Nobody should be in there so I just push the door open.

Abs. Wow. I had no idea Draco had such a good body. Well actually when we hug I can feel a hard chest so I guess I did know.

'I'm so sorry, I was just sorting my hair out I didn't think to put a top on.'

Dragging my eyes away from those abs I focus on his eyes. They really are mesmerising. Like liquid mercury swirling around. Oh god how long have I been staring at him.

'Oh uh don't worry I just came to check if my straighteners were in here.'

He laughs, turns around and grabs my straighteners off the side, 'Here you go. I'd better go get a shirt I'll see you in a bit.'

'Yeah.' Is all I manage to get out before he brushes past me into the hallway.

Oh sweet Merlin. I've just embarrassed myself big time. Staring at him like some dorky first year. Why am I uncomfortable, he's my best friend. Who's drop dead gorgeous. Oh god I cannot be thinking like this. It's probably just because I'm lonely after Michael. That must be it. I do not like Draco like that.

Luna, Colin, Harry and Hermione all show up for the party along with several Order members who are close with my family such as Tonks, Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. We have an amazing barbecue thing, it's muggle my Dad loves it, and sit down for an incredible meal finished with my Mums signature chocolate fudge cake. Halfway through my second piece of cake the evening is ruined by Ronald and Harry. They have been sending glares at Draco the whole evening.

'Why is this death eater wannabe even allowed here!' Ron remarks.

The table falls silent. I can't sit here and have him say that about my best friend.

'HOW DARE YOU! DRACO IS NOT A DEATH EATER! HE IS HERE BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO BE, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY I CAN INVITE WHO I WANT.'

'RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE A GUEST OF SUCH THINGS! APOLOGISE TO DRACO AND YOUR SISTER AND THEN GO TO YOUR ROOM!' Mum is fuming.

'WHY SHOULD I APOLOGISE TO SOMEONE WHO SUPPORTS THE MAN WHO TRIED TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND AND PROBABLY WILL TRY TO KILL EVERYONE HERE APART FROM HIM!'

That is it. I can't sit here and hear Ron shout abuse about Draco. My eyes are filling with tears but I don't want Draco to see me like this so I get up and run to the orchard. It's calm and peaceful and gives me space to think. There's an old whitewashed swing my Dad put up for me when I was 6. I sink onto the seat and swing back and forth sobbing quietly. Suddenly I'm being pulled into two strong, rather toned and familiar arms. Draco. He came after me. He pulls me down onto his lap on the grass and just holds me.

'I'm so sorry. So so sorry.' Oh god I'm blubbering now.

'It's fine, sssh Gin. It's not your fault.' Why is he so understanding.

'I'm still sorry.' Merlin, he must think I'm so immature crying my eyes out into his expensive shirt.

We sit there, him holding me whilst I cry into his arms for what seemed like forever until Blaise's voice cuts across the orchard.

'Hey you two, sorry to interrupt your _cosy_ moment but Mrs Weasley wants you back in since it is getting dark.'

'Ok we'll be inside in a minute.' Draco says whilst stroking my hair, something he always seems to enjoy.

Blaise gives Draco a smirk 'Hurry up, I am stuck playing chess with Charlie and you know I hate losing.'

Draco rolls his eyes and chuckles, I look up into his eyes and he whispers, 'Are you ready to go back inside?'

'Yeah, thank you for just being here.'

'You're thanking me?! I should be thanking you! You stood up to your family for me!'

'Ron has no right to be so rude and nasty when he has no idea of the situation.' I run my eyes and get up, 'Come on, we'd better go inside before Mum sends a search party.'

Luckily the rest of the day goes without a hitch. We play all sorts of party games magic and muggle and end up finishing the day off with a warm steaming glass of Mums hot chocolate, my favourite. The clock strikes 10 and Mum chauffeurs me and the boys to the bottom of the stairs telling us to go get some rest as tomorrow will be perfect weather for a morning swim in the lake. I wave goodbye to the boys and continue to climb the stairs to my bedroom. I get into my pyjamas and flop down onto my bed only to jump back up again after landing on something spiky, metal and cold. A necklace. It has a thin gold chain and a small red diamond shaped like a heart and appears to have a flame inside it. I wonder if it's a real diamond and who it's from. Then it hits me. It's from Draco. He told me earlier I would have to wait for his present, I completely forgot. There's a note underneath it, 'Gin – just in case you ever need a remind of the fire within you. – D'. I place it on my bedside cabinet and get into bed, my dreams are all similar. The all have a drop dead gorgeous blond hair boy in them.

Author Note: Was it too cheesy? Again I apologise for the super slow update I will try to update again as soon as possible! Please, please review it would mean the world to me :)


End file.
